.:Zatopiona we krwi:. 12+
Samo w sobie opowiadanie 'Info' będzie długawo... tak trochę z punktu widzenia Chino! kto wie, kto wie? może napiszę tutaj coś ala: "Jak Chinoumi umarła 10 tysięcy razy?... bo umarła właśnie tyle razy! :)1px|centerMam tylko nadzieję, że znośne! i tak wiem, że nikt tego nie przeczyta! a już zwłaszcza, że mało ludu na tej wiki! ;-; ale... jak ktoś chcę... opowiadanie jest też tutaj trochę tak krwawo będzie ponieważ... No... mam fazę na to AU! jeśli zauważysz jakiś błąd ortograficzny/stylistyczny/interpunkcyjny - to proszę popraw! ^^ Przy okazji - próbowałam wiele razy zrobić miniaturkę ale po prostu nie pykło! Jak ktoś wie jak to niech helpnie mnie proszę! i mam taką mini zabawę! bo why not? spróbuj kliknąć w ten jednopikselową wersję obrazka z prawej (wiesz... tego co miało być miniaturką)... powodzenia! ^^ Rozdział 0: Co, jak, kiedy i w jakim celu? Hej!... Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek to czyta... albo słucha? nie wiem! tak czy owak! ostatnio dowiedziałam się, że moje myśli mogą zostać automatycznie przelane na papier! a więc... tak też powstał ten pseudo pamiętnik który tutaj udostępniam... 'Rozdział 1: Krwawe podziemia' Do podziemi spadłam kilka minut po Frisk... Wszystko zaczęło się normalnie... Razem z kuzynem(Frisk) biegłam na górę. Zatrzymałam się aby zerwać jagody gdy nagle usłyszałam krzyk Frisk. Pobiegłam na górę. zajęło mi to około kwadrans. Zbliżyłam się do krawędzi przepaści i... ziemia się pode mną osunęła! Zaczęło się normalnie.. spadałam... spadałam... spadałam ale coś było nie tak! podczas upadku naglę poczułam się jakbym się zacinała... wiesz... glitch itp... Upadłam na ziemię i otarłam swoją rękę o coś ostrego. Nie wiem... może to był mój scyzoryk ale... wątpię... Poleciała krew. Na końcu zamiast na kwiatach wylądowałam na gołej ziemi. Odczekałam dłuższy okres czasu i nagle usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk... krzyk... Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę dźwięku który usłyszałam. To co tam zauważyłam... "F-Frisk"... to było ostatnie co powiedziałam przed tym jak zostałam zabita. Ostatnim co zobaczyłam było jak jeden z potworów rozrywał MOJEGO, kochanego kuzyna. znowu się obudziłam na ziemi gdzie spadłam. Tym razem wyciągnęłam scyzoryk. Odczekałam znowu kilka godzin i szybko przeszłam przez drzwi i... GAME OVER! Oni... byli w tym samym miejscu... Nie poszli? czemu? dobra! tym razem ich zabiję! Wstałam i spojrzałam na zegarek... TO NIE JEST MOŻLIWE! minęło może pół godziny od czasu jak ostatnio spojrzałam na zegarek! to było na powierzchni! Czas nie minął? a może po każdej śmierci czas się cofał? hm... zobaczy się... wstałam, wzięłam scyzoryk i poszłam za drzwi. Pierwsze co zrobiłam to zamachnęłam się i wbiłam nożyk w jednego z potworów. Frisk... Frisk jeszcze żył... chciałam mu się rzucić w ramiona i wykrzyczeć: "FRISK! O MÓJ BOŻE! TY ŻYJESZ!?" Ale... Pocisk... Upadłam i poczułam jak większość mojego HP spada... BA! widziałam jak mój pasek HP spada! "LV 2"... czemu? kiedy? zabiłam... jednego z nich? to dlatego? czy ja... stałam się mordercą?... odwróciłam się w stronę z której przyleciał pocisk... kolejny trafił w oko... kwiat... to był... kwiat... zabił mnie głupi kwiat! ZABIJ MNIE GŁUPI KWIAT I MNIE ZMASAKROWAŁ! po raz... trzeci... zostałam zabita i zmasakrowana już trzeci raz! Moje oczy zaszły mgłą... Albo raczej to jedne oko które nie wypłynęło... Ostatnim co zobaczyłam był Frisk... rozrywany na pojedyncze części przez jego pnącza... Obudziłam się po raz 4... scyzoryk, krew, krew, scyzoryk, kre... nie... nie było krwi... TEGO CZEGOŚ... tylko jakiś... proch... tak... to coś po śmierci zmieniło się w proch... Co to w zasadzie było!? wstałam i przeszłam przez drzwi... zabiłam potwora który atakował Frisk - tak jak poprzednio i... pocisk... prawie zapomniałam! szybko przesunęłam scyzorykiem i wysunęłam go bardziej. obroniłam się... UDAŁO JEJ SIĘ! przeżyłam! hp: 28/28... Na początku miałam od razu 0/20. Potem 5/24... teraz jest pełne! pełne i jest go więcej! spojrzałam się na swój LOVE... "lv 3"... level nie zniknął... jestem... mordercą? może? ale to tylko samoobrona... z resztą... Jak patrzyłam się w oczy tego... czegoś... To coś nie ma jakichkolwiek śladów społeczeństwa! Zwykła chęć przeżycia... tyle... poczułam jak coś mnie uderzyło... 9/28... SZLAG! za długo myślałam! Kolejny pocisk! śmierć... ból... rozrywanie ciała... ból... cierpienie... przegrana... czemu? za co? w jakim celu? SZLAG! to już czwarty raz! level: 3... nie zmniejszył się... Frisk dalej żyje... ten chwast jest wkurzający! Wstałam, przeszłam przez drzwi i... pocisk... on też pamięta... zrobiłam wszystko tak samo... w oko... prawe... znowu... CZEMU!? piąty raz... Tym razem poleciał tak szybko i uderzył tak mocno, że umarłam od razu... Wstałam, podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam... pocisk... przeleciał... Ale ja wiedziałam, że to się stanie... podeszłam do potwora obok Frisk, zabiłam go i ominęłam pociski wystrzelone przez kwiat... czyli, że teraz jest level czte... zamarłam... dalej był trzeci... czyli, że nie wzrasta za każdym zabiciem... zabiłam potwora trzy razy... pocisk... kolejny! uniknęłam! atak scyzorykiem... Czułam tak silny przypływ nienawiści do tego chwasta... On chyba też się wkurzył... zręcznie omijałam pociski kwiatka. Zawsze byłam zwinna. W moich pojawiło się czyste szaleństwo... chęć śmierci rywala... Cóż... Moja psychika szybko się niszczy... to dopiero piąta śmierć! a coś tak wątpię aby była ostatnią! Zwłaszcza jeśli cały świat tak wygląda... w mojej głowie pojawił się dylemat: rzucić czy nie rzucić? szansa, że trafię jest słaba patrząc na to, że nawet rzutkami w tarczę ledwo co trafiam, a co dopiero w ruchomy obiekt którego nawet nie może dotknąć ponieważ zanurza się w przeklętej ziemi! Frisk patrzył się na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach... Nie mogę patrzeć! PO PROSTU NIE MOGĘ! OBOJĘTNOŚĆ! bo wtedy ten chwast go zabije! rety! Kiedy tak wydoroślałam!? mam dopiero trzynaście lat!... Skończyłam je dokładnie dzisiaj... dzisiaj... dopiero... dzisiaj... trzynaste... trzynastka to przeklęta liczba! przypadek!? no chyba nie! rety! skup się! A może uciec? nie... nie mogę! to coś mnie dogoni! akurat TO muszę zabić! krąg... Zamarłam... wokół mnie pojawił się krąg z tych wszystkich pocisków... chwast uśmiechał się jakby był chory psychicznie... NIE! to tylko kwiat...Kwiat nie może być chory psychicznie! Pociski pędziły z zabójczą prędkością na raz! Dobrze... może i nie z zabójczą prędkością... Ale szybko... tylko z boków... ale... zasady... zasady gry mówią jasno... w lewo, prawo, do przodu i do tyłu... nie ma trzeciego wymiaru! Ale jest czwarty... jest czas... skoro jest czwarty wymiar to powinien być też trzeci! NIE! Po co komu zasady!? Ruszyłam w stronę pocisków... W końcu nie leciały AŻ TAK szybko... chyba... podskoczyłam... Żyję! dałam radę! Kwiat nie krył zaskoczenia jednak zaatakował mnie jakimiś pnączami z kolcami! unik, unik, uni... SZLAG! Jest ich za dużo! -2hp! 26/28 HP! Wprawdzie oberwałam lekko i częścią bez kolca ale... Nadal mam za mało HP! Nagle! zostałam obwiązana pnączami... Nie dotykały mnie kolcami... chwast chyba chciał się mną pobawić... Poczułam jak powoli oddala od siebie pnącza... "Rozerwiesz mnie?" - zapytałam... spodziewałam się tego... teraz było to tylko nastraszanie abym bardziej się bała... Bałam się... ale nie mogłam tego pokazać... Nie chciałam kolejnej śmierci... Czułam, że kwiatek przymierza się do oddalenia od siebie pnączy i rozczłonkowania za ich pomocą mojej osoby... Opuściłam głowę... Usłyszałam krzyk i poczułam, że pnącza znikają... Pochylałam się nade mną potworzyca w czerwonej sukni z krzyżami i licznymi bliznami na... twarzy... to chyba była jej twarz... Nie miałam siły... upadłam... Potwór skierował się w stronę mojego kuzyna... Widziałam, że potworzyca chce go zjeść... To było... instynktem... Nie miałam już siły aby go obronić... co jak co... te pnącza odebrały chyba resztki energii jakie mi zostały... Kobieta... powstrzymała się... Jakoś... Frisk patrzył się na nią z przerażeniem... cóż... rozumiem czemu nie uciekł... Nie było innej drogi jak przez kolejne drzwi a gdyby ten próbował się tam udać mógłby oberwać albo z pocisku tego chwasta, albo z mojego scyzoryka... cóż... mojego? chyba... Nawet nie pamiętam czy jestem Chino czy nie... Ale... wracając... Podniosłam się i podeszłam do potwora..."d-dzień dobry?" - zapytałam niepewnie... potworzyca odwróciła się do mnie. Potem prosto wszystko się potoczyło... Potworzyca która przedstawiła się jako Toriel wyjaśniła nam dlaczego potwory które widzieliśmy tak się zachowywały... "żywią się ludzkim mięsem"... Czyli, że to tak? A ona się powstrzymuję... Ale i tak nie ma wyboru... Obiecała, że nas nie zje... a przynajmniej, że się postara... Toriel oprowadziła nas przez ruiny... Albo raczej przez pierwszą zagadkę gdyż potem powiedziała nam abyśmy zostali w miejscu gdzie spadliśmy gdyż w tamtym miejscu kręci się najmniej potworów a w tym czasie Toriel usunie "przeszkody"... Doskonale wiedziałam, że tymi "przeszkodami" są inne potwory... czy ona miała zamiar je zabić? Tak czy owak... Zapytałam się Frisk czy widzi to co ja... Była to świecąca, śliczna, żółta gwiazdka... Nie widział jej... Ciekawość czy życie... pomyślałam... Trudno! I tak odnowię się na początku! TO jest gra a w grach są easter eggi prawda!? Będzie więc ciekawie! Dotknęłam gwiazdki... Poczułam zarazem niemałe rozczarowanie i niemałą ulgę... nie był to żaden easter egg... Był to zwyczajny save... Zapisała grę i powiedziałam Frisk aby też dotknął... On nie mógł zapisać... cóż... najwyraźniej mogę tylko ja... Powiedziałam więc Frisk, że światło fajnie się tutaj odbijało i poszłam dalej... Jeśli zginę to odnowię się w tamtym miejscu... Czyli, że nie mam niczego do stracenia... A ja chcę się stąd wyrwać jak najszybciej! A skoro Toriel poszła zabijać potwory to z pewnością teraz tutaj nie ma już ich! Tak strasznie się myliłam... Po drodze spotkałam coś co wyglądało jak żaba... Tylko ta na której przeprowadzaliśmy sekcję w klasie... Rzuciła się na nas a ja zrobiłam zgrabny unik aby następnie wbić w nią scyzoryk... czwarty level... Zauważyłam też inne statystyki... 70EXP... Zabiłam cztery potwory czyli, że... rety!... ile EXP daję jeden potwór? cóż... Ten wydawał się słabszy od poprzedniego... cóż... przyjmijmy, że poprzedni potwór dawał 20EXP a ten 10... dobra! Zobaczy się później! Teraz to zapiszę! Nie wiem po co! przyda się na pewno! Frisk: um... Chino?... Ja: Co jest Frisk? Frisk: Myślisz, że nasza trójka to przeżyję? Ja: szczerze czy na niby? Frisk: szczerze... Wiesz... potwory żywią się ludźmi... a nasza trójka jakby nie było jest ludźmi więc... Ja: Co ty gadasz? Toriel to potwór! Frisk: No... ona tak... Ale... Chara to człowiek... Ja: Chara? Frisk: Taaa... spotkałem ją po tym jak tutaj spadłem... stoi tutaj... Nie przedstawiła ci się jeszcze! Ja też jej nie przedstawiłem... Nic więc dziwnego, że nie kojarzysz imienia! Ja: Frisk... tutaj nikogo nie ma... Frisk: C-co? ...huh? C-co jest Chara? Co ty mó... ...Frisk zamarł... Wyglądał na zdruzgotanego tym co usłyszał od tej całej "Chary"... cóż... Widział taką walkę i dwójkę strasznych potworów ale... czy to od razu powód aby wymyślać sobie przyjaciela? Ostatnim co usłyszałam z jego ust tamtego dnia było ciche "n-nie żyjesz?"... Przytuliłam go tylko a następnie chwyciłam za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę nieznanego... Jeśli umrze - dam się zabić i przywrócę do życia i mnie i go... Spojrzałam się na niego i dotarło do mnie, że wygląda jakoś inaczej niż zazwyczaj... Był jakoś inaczej ubrany... Znacznie bardziej... hm... dostojnie? elegancko? W ręku trzymał lampę naftową... Szłam pewnym siebie krokiem przed siebie gdy nagle poczułam, że ktoś mnie ciągnie w drugą strona... Odwróciłam się... To był Frisk... "wracajmy..." - powiedział... Poczułam się senna więc się zgodziłam... Spodziewałam się tego, że nie będę mogła zbytnio długo spać ale... W końcu w tamtym miejscu jest najmniej potworów... może choćby trochę się wyśpię? Doszliśmy do miejsca naszego upadku, usiedliśmy w rogu i... zasnęłam niemal natychmiastowo... Co będzie jutro? Nie wiedziałam... ale miałam nadzieję, że przetrwamy do jutra... 'Rozdział 2: Nie myśl, że jestem mordercą' Nie oddychaj, nie oddychaj... niech twoje serce nie biję to ciebie nie zabiją! Tylko to sobie powtarzałam w tamtym momencie... Słyszałam jak ktoś zbliża się do mnie i Frisk... To na pewno nie była Toriel... No chyba, że ta ma ukryte skrzydła... Frisk nadal spał... Albo udawał... Usłyszałam ciche "wybacz" i poczułam oddech tego czegoś nad sobą... Najwyraźniej postanowiło mnie zjeść... Cóż... Mój jakże majestatyczny pomysł z udaniem martwej okazał się porażką... chwyciłam szybko scyzoryk i wysunęłam nożyk aby zaatakować potwora... Wyglądała jak wielka ducho-ćma... Tylko, że tak jak w przypadku żaby - jakby była po sekcji jej własnych zwłok... Wydawało mi się, że płacze... Bełkotał tylko coś w rodzaju przeprosin... Aż mi się go zrobiło żal... Pachniał mi lawendą... Bez problemu to wyhaczyłam... w końcu - lubię lawendę... Z tym też, że jest ona szkodliwa dla motyli i ciem... Może popełnił samobójstwo? Postanowiłam, że go pocieszę... Nie wydawał się być groźny... Podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam pocieszać... Mówiłam mu coś w rodzaju, że nic się nie stało i, że wybaczamy... W końcu nas nie zjadł itp:... Cóż... Nowy sprzymierzeniec zawsze się przydaje! Niestety... Moje marzenia szybko zdążyły się ulotnić gdyż ten znowu mnie zaatakował... Ostatnim co powiedziałam w jego stronę było: "Skoro nie chcesz - to czemu walczysz!?" zaś ostatnim co on powiedział w moją stronę było ciche: "nie mam wyboru"... Zaatakowało mnie całe stado ciem - jeśli można to tak nazwać! Zręcznie je ominęłam i ruszyłam z nożykiem w stronę potwora który się wydarł tak głośno, że było go słychać chyba na pół ruin... Ten też uniknął ataku i poleciał w stronę Frisk... A więc przyjął taką taktykę... Cóż... Frisk żył i się z tym nie krył... Potwór musiał się domyśleć, że ten coś dla mnie znaczy... Ruszyłam z prędkością światła w stronę potwora i zaatakowałam go... Uniknął... przymierzyłam się do kolejnego ciosu gdy nagle poczułam, że coś mnie uderzyło... Był to kolejny potwór! 28/32 hp... Znowu ta żaba! przecież ją zabiłam! cóż! trudno! Uniknęłam kolejnego ataku i ruszyłam na żabę spoglądając kontem oka czy ćma nie atakuje mojego kuzyna… rety… to źle brzmi! Szybko wymachiwałam nożykiem i przebiłam w końcu żabę na wskroś… Było to ostatnie co zrobiłam przed tym jak z moich ust wydało się ciche: „o kur*a…”… przede mną pojawił się cały rój potworów jeśli można tak to nazwać… „F*ck! Ten z*srany potwór zwołał inne!”… Teraz nie mam już szans! Wszystkie rzuciły się na mnie na raz… Cóż… ścisnęłam mocniej scyzoryk i zaczęłam „unikać”… albo raczej próbować zabijać potwory jeszcze gdy te na mnie się rzucają… Widziałam jak moje hp drastycznie spada… 24/32, 20/32, 16/32, 12/32… , 8/32, 4/32… SZLAG! Wystarczy, że dostanę tylko raz! Patrząc na liczbę potworów zrobię to bez większego problemu… Zobaczyłam jak jakiś próbuje mnie zaatakować… Wbiłam w niego ostrze i nagle poczułam jak jedna z tych żab uderza mnie od tyłu… „to koniec” – pomyślałam… dopóki nie spojrzałam na hp i LV… hp: 33/36, LV: 5… Hm… z tego co widzę to po zabiciu ostatniego potwora LV mi wzrósł… Niewiarygodne szczęście… Cóż… zdarza się… Zobaczyłam jak atakuje mnie kolejny potwór… Zrobiłam zgrabny unik i wylądowałam na innym… Wbiłam ostrze w potwora pode mną a następnie, podczas kiedy jedna z żab na mnie skoczyła – odcięłam jej głowę… Poczułam nagły przypływ szczęścia… Nie…. Nie szczęścia… to uczucie było dziwne… To była mieszanka bólu i euforii… Nienawidziłam tego robić… czułam się tak jakbym zniżała się do ich poziomu… ale… Pomimo tego czułam się fantastycznie po każdym wbiciu ostrza w potwora… Cóż… wystarczyło zrobić to raz aby zabić któregokolwiek z nich… Te żaby i ćmy to prawdziwa kopalnia dodatkowego HP z expa! Naprawdę się wkręciłam… Nie do końca pojmuję czy wtedy faktycznie to ja zabijałam te potwory, czy ktoś inny?... Widząc jak małe ćmy jednego z potworów lecą w moją stronę – nie unikałam, tylko cięłam je wszystkie… To uczucie… ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju ból… ta jedyna euforia… chciałam jej więcej… pożądałam jej… potwór wyraźnie był przerażony tym co zrobiłam z muszkami jego i przy okazji innych potworów… Podeszłam do ćmy i się zamachnęłam… oczywiście – nic nie jest takie łatwe! Uniknęła! To było takie zabawne! Podbiegłam do niej i znowu zaatakowałam… Albo raczej robiłam to wiele razy aby w końcu ją trafić… Wbiłam ostrze w jego prawe oko i wydłubałam je, śmiejąc się przy tym jak szalona… - Fajnie jest dostać w oko? – zapytałam się, ciągle się śmiejąc… Zauważyłam, że spadło większość jego HP… „naprawdę?” – spojrzałam na niego z pogardą… W końcu – zrobiłam to raczej lekko a on prawie umarł! Znowu wbiłam ostrze – tym razem prosto w jego obrzydliwą gębę… Umarł… No i świetnie! Zaatakowałam kolejnego potwora… zaczęłam machać scyzorykiem… Zostało mu jedno hp… tylko… jedno… Podniosłam nożyk i już miałam się przyłożyć do wykonania ostatecznego ciosu gdy nagle usłyszałam krzyk… Był to krzyk Frisk… KUR*A! kompletnie o nim zapomniałam! Odwróciłam się szybko licząc na to, że po prostu się obudził i zobaczył potwory… Myślałam, że się poryczę… Nie żyje… Frisk nie żyje… To zasr*ne gówno go zabiło i zmasakrowało! Moje zdrowe zmysły powróciły i dotarł do mnie fakt, że większość potworów uciekła a te które zostały skuliły się ze strachu… To… moja wina? Nagle poczułam mocne uderzenie w plecy…28/36 hp… Wykorzystali moją nieuwagę… odwróciłam się i szybko uniknęłam kolejnego ciosu. Podniosłam się przy użyciu resztek sił i determinacji. Nagle – poczułam przeszywający na wskroś ból. Wydarłam się tak głośno, że aż niektóre z pozostałych potworów pouciekały. Odwróciłam głowę… Jakiś potwór z kończynami których końcówki były strasznie ostre, przeszył mnie jedną z nich. To coś wyglądało jak jakiś przerośnięty, pozszywany kot! 0/36 hp… KUR*A! jakim magicznym sposobem przerośnięty kot zabrał mi 28 hp na jednego hita!? Nawet tamten zasr*ny chwast mi tyle nie zabrał! Chociaż… w sumie to ma to większy sens… Bo w końcu kot przynajmniej coś ci zrobić może… a kwiatek? Po dłuższej chwili ból zmienił się w spokój a ja upadłam na ziemię. Pierwszym co zobaczyłam po niemal kompletnej ciemności był save przy którym ostatnio zapisywałam grę… czyli, że zapis działa! Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że nie jestem zmęczona… Albo raczej, że jestem zmęczona walką ale nie jestem zmęczona brakiem snu… dokładnie… Spojrzałam na Frisk… Cóż… on raczej nadal jest zmęczony… ale przynajmniej żyje… Chwyciłam Frisk za rękę i poszłam przed siebie – byleby najdalej od tego koto-czegoś! Bez bicia przyznam, że się tego czegoś bałam… Ale… Gdybym musiała z tym walczyć to bym walczyła… Z tym też, że teraz już nawet nie o to chodzi… Po tym co się tam ze mną stało… Ja… nawet nie wiem czy to byłam ja… Przyśpieszyłam kroku. W zasadzie to przyśpieszyłam dosyć mocno… Byłam taka przerażona tym koto-czymś, że nie obchodziło mnie nic dookoła mnie… Nie obchodził mnie nawet już fakt czy jakiś inny potwór chce nas zaatakować… Czułam jak Frisk stawiał opór jednak mnie to nie obchodziło… Obchodził mnie tylko i wyłącznie fakt aby przetrwać a tamten kocur raczej tego nie chciał… Fisk: z-zwolnij! I przede wszystkim – wracajmy! Ja: NIE… zależy mi na naszym bezpieczeństwie więc uciekamy! Frisk: Ale Toriel… Momentalnie stanęłam w miejscu. Nie obchodziło mnie to co później powiedział… Po prostu przestałam go słuchać… Toriel… właśnie! Co z nią? Miała po nas wrócić a nas kompletnie zlała… zostawiła nas… może nawet ona nasłała na nas tamte potwory? Albo raczej potwora ponieważ reszta zeszła się po nim… chociaż… kto wie? Za wcześnie jej zaufaliśmy… za wcześnie… co ona takiego zrobiła abyśmy jej mieli zaufać? Jasne – uratowała nas… I prawie zjadła mojego kuzyna… Co więcej – zostawiła nas na kilka godzin samych na pastwę losu… Wprawdzie pamiętam o tym tylko ja ale mogę być pewna, że nie jest to fikcją… chyba, że jakimś magicznym sposobem to wszystko mi się śni! Ścisnęłam mocniej rękę Frisk i pociągnęłam go do siebie. Cóż… zrobiłam to dosyć mocno… spojrzałam się na statystyki Frisk… 15/20 hp… No chyba wam się coś pomyliło! Przecież ja go tylko pociągnęłam! Co do reszty – słabo to lekko powiedziane… Chłopak wydarł się jakbym go ze skóry obdzierała… Zauważyłam, że zebrało się parę potworów… Jedynym co chciałam powiedzieć było: „gratuluję Frisk… Zebrałeś nam towarzystwo” jednak dotarło do mnie, że lepszym rozwiązaniem będzie ucieczka… Ścisnęłam jeszcze mocniej Frisk i pobiegłam dosłownie sprintem w nieznanym mi kierunku… Odwróciłam głowę aby sprawdzić czy nas czasem nie gonią. Oczywiście – goniły… co więcej – były szybsze od nas. Szybko spojrzałam się na moje statystyki aby przeliczyć w miarę moich możliwości jakie mam szanse. Cóż… Moja reakcja była mieszanką laga mózgu z gigantycznym zaskoczeniem… Przez nagłe zaskoczenie potknęłam się o własne nogi i wywinęłam parę fikołków… Część potworów patrzyła się na mnie z miną z serii: „WTF?”… Co wywołało moje zaskoczenie? Moje hp… Nie było pełne… Było dokładnie takie jak wtedy kiedy zapisywałam jednak przed moją śmiercią mój LV podrósł a z nim również hp… 32/36hp… Albo raczej 28/36hp po moim jakże wspaniałym i majestatycznym wywrocie… Wstałam... Nie potrzebowałam jednak wiele czasu aby zorientować się, że moja noga jest skręcona… RETY! Musiałam upaść AŻ TAK niefortunnie? Wyciągnęłam scyzoryk gotowa do walki… nie miałam po co uciekać… Po prostu – nie dałabym rady uciec… Podeszłam do Frisk i powiedziałam mu aby uciekał i się mną nie martwił… Oczywiście – ten się nie posłuchał… Poczułam nagłe uderzenie w plecy. 24/36hp. Tym razem jednak nie wylądowałam zgrabnie… W zasadzie – to wcale nie wylądowałam ponieważ zostałam popchnięta prosto w innego potwora… 20/36hp… Nie ma co – ładnie… Wrzasnęłam aby Frisk pobiegł po pomoc… I tak umrę a tak to może znajdzie jakiegoś innego człowieka który nam pomoże czy coś… Poczułam jak coś ostrego przebija się przez mój brzuch… 15/36hp… Odwróciłam się i doznałam niemałej ulgi… to nie był ten kot tylko jakiś inny potwór… Odwróciłam się na pięcie mojej zdrowe nogi i wbiłam ostrze w potwora zbijając mu tym prawię połowę hp. Uśmiechnięta i pewna siebie zaatakowałam znowu. Uniknął. Oczywiście – nie zaprzestałam na tym i dalej wymachiwałam nożykiem zapominając niemal całkowicie o reszcie potworów. Powinnam chyba jednak nauczyć się aby tego nie robić gdyż nie zapomniałam jedynie o nich ale także o mojej nodze. Podczas jednego z ataków poczułam nagły ból w okolicach kostki i upadłam. Potwory nie potrzebowały specjalnego zaproszenia i od razu się na mnie rzuciły. Zanim się obejrzałam Potwór którego dźgnęłam przeszył tą swoją nogą moją głowę… 6/15hp… zastanawiam się jakim magicznym trafem to przeżyłam? Uniknęłam szybko kolejnego ataku i wstałam. Poczułam jak coś uderza mnie w plecy. Zauważyłam, że była to ta zar*ana żaba! 3/15hp. Poczułam, że chole*nie kręci mi się w głowie. Nie mogłam dać im jednak za wygraną… Ścisnęłam mocniej scyzoryk i uniknęłam kolejnego ataku żaby aby następnie wbić mu ostrze prosto w jego obrzydliwy łeb! Umarł. Odwróciłam się i zauważyłam, że inny potwór mnie atakuje. Szybko uniknęłam ataku. Niestety – ponownie źle stanęłam i się wywaliłam odbierając sobie 2hp. Nie miałam już siły aby wstać a moje oczy zaczęły powoli zachodzić mgłą. Ostatnim co zobaczyłam były sylwetki Frisk, Toriel oraz jeszcze jednej, nieznanej mi dotąd osoby. Osoby której uśmiech wyglądał dosłownie tak samo jak mój kiedy zabijałam tamte potwory. Następnie – straciłam przytomność. 'Wypatruj kolejnych części!' Wiem, wiem! i tak nudne! Ale co zrobić? Zachciało mi się "Jak Chinoumi zginęła dziesięć tysięcy razy?" a więc... to tyle! BAYO! <3 Jakieś informacje itp 'Info' um... hej? tutaj będą się pojawiały informacje na temat opowiadania... Powiem, że piszę to aby spełnić swoje chore zachcianki zabijania niewinnych postaci... Powiem, że pierwszy rozdział był raczej wprowadzeniem i postaram się wplątać trochę więcej fabuły w kolejne... niżej spoilery... jak ktoś chce... 'Spoilery itp' dobry, dobry... ktoś tutaj chciał wejść? hm... okej, okej! niech ci będzie! Mi tam to pasuje! Powiem to wprost... Z każdą kolejną śmiercią będzie ciekawiej... oby... śmierci i walki postaram zrobić się bardziej interesujące i... na 100% Frisk zginie wieeeele razy... Spokojnie... Chinoumi zginie więcej razy! ;D Chino od czasu do czasu będzie mogła się skontaktować z Charą! Why? ponieważ tak sobie postanowiłam! Póki co to na tyle... potem będzie więcej... Na pewno utopi się we krwi... bo... nazwa... ;-; 'Statystyki Chinoumi' ktoś tutaj chciał wejść? dobra! powiem to wprost! tutaj dowiesz się na jakim etapie aktualnie jest Chino! ^^ *Rozdział 1: **Level: 4 **Exp: 70 **HP:32/32 **ATK:16 **DF: 10 **broń: scyzoryk **zbroja: brak... **Śmierci: 5 *Rozdział 2: **Level: 5 **Exp: 186 **HP: 1/36 **ATK:18 **DF: 11 **broń: scyzoryk **zbroja: brak... **Śmierci: 6 Galeria why? ponieważ pewnie narysuję te parę (set) obrazków z Chino itp... a więc... proszę: Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Opowiadania